The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Water filters are well known. This specification recognizes that there is a need for a filter system having a removable filter cartridge, which in turn has a removable filter, with an end cap that connects to the filter cartridge so that the filter can be removed.